


Love Bites

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A commission done for Fyrestrike on Tumblr





	Love Bites

"Hey Megs, there's a party downtown later tonight, we should go!" Megatron looked up from his datapad, his gaze shifting to the bot lounging across his lap. "It's not one of those wretched costume parties, is it? You know how I feel about these silly masquerades."

"Well yeah but, it's Halloween! We can't just sit around doing nothing! We should be out with everyone else having fun!" Fyrestrike was now standing atop his thighs, still only standing just below his chin which did little to help her argument. "I'm not going to some idiotic party, even if I wanted to we don't have costumes."

"Uh, About that..."

"You didn't."

"I did, and they match."

"You've got to be fragging kidding me. I will not be wearing some stupid couples costume!" Fyrestrike pouted, letting out a small huff of annoyance before she was hit with a great idea. Bribery. Fyrestrike ran her servos over Megatron's broad chest, her digits idly tracing transformation seams as she mouthed at his neck cables, leaving small love bites in her wake. A firm hand wrapped around her waist pushing her closer to Megatron as he hummed in approval. 

Just as Megatron started pushing back into her touch she pulled away, much to his displeasure.  
"You stopped." Megatron's voice was a low, annoyed rumble that vibrated throughout her frame. "if you want more you're going to that party with me and wearing the costume."

"I will not be bribed b-"

"I know you want it Megs. If you come to this party with me I'll let you frag me as hard as you want. I'll be all yours for the night." Megatron barely even thought over his options before looking down at her with that captivating smirk of his. "What exactly do these costumes look like?"

And that was how Megatron ended up chugging wine in an empty booth at an overcrowded nightclub, dressed in a tacky vampire costume as he watched his conjunx dance and mingle with some of her friends. The club itself wasn't half bad, it looked pretty nice and the high grade was better than any he'd had in a while. It was a place he could see himself going too on a regular day or a casual date with Fyrestrike. 

The trashy holiday music blasted in his audials as he watched Fyrestrike begin to dance in a more...provocative manner.

She swayed her hips, locking optics with Megatron as her servos caressed her frame, occasionally daring to slip in between her thighs or rub at her wings.

Megatron looked away and poured himself another glass of wine, silently praying to primus to hurry up and let the party end.

Fyrestrike continued to party with her friends until the last of the party guest had left. She waved goodbye to her friends and strode over to Megatron, the previous confidence she had dwindled with each step she took as she saw the lustful hunger in his optics. "I do hope you enjoyed your little party dearest." Megatron smirked slyly at her as he got up from his seat at the booth, leaving some shanix on the table as a tip before picking up Fyrestrike, tossing her over his shoulder as he carried her out the door. 

"Y-you're not mad about the teasing, are you? I mean it was on purpose but I d-OW!" Fyrestrike was cut off by a harsh smack to her aft. "It would be in your best interest to keep quiet and behave if you want me to go easy on you when we get back home." Fyrestrike quietly obeyed, keeping her mouth shut for the duration of the walk home.

\-------------------------------------------

"Fyrestrike, dear, whatever do you see in these foolish human activities?" Megatron opened the door to their home, pausing to set Fyrestrike down and let her pass through the door before him. "Cmon, you have to admit the party was at least a little fun!" Megatron shut the door with a sigh. "I still don't understand why you made me wear this...tacky costume." Earlier that night Fyrestrike had bugged him to wear a matching vampire couples costume. Fake fangs, cape, she'd even put fake blood on him to make him look "scary".

"It was a costume party for Primus sake! You couldn't have thought it was that bad!" He only grunted in response, unbuttoning his cape and tossing it aside. "Well if your night really was that bad, it's technically Halloween for another three hours. That's more than enough time to turn this night around."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Fyrestrike smirked devilishly. "Come to berth and I'll show you~". Megatron scooped her into his arms and carried her to berth, dropping her with a soft 'thump'. Megatron sat in front of her, spreading her legs apart and pulling her forward until their codpieces bumped against one another. Fyrestrike's face flushed a bright pink, her servos flying upwards to cover her face as it heated out of embarrassment.

"Don't get shy now dear, we aren't going to pretend I didn't see the way you and your friends were dancing or the looks you kept giving me. So don't you dare start getting shy with me, sweetspark." He brushed her servos away from her face, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her cheek. 

He unlatched the cheap cape from around her neck and tossed it carelessly to the side. Megatron kissed and nipped at her neck cables as his digits traced the seams of her wings, eliciting soft mewls and whines of need. Her digits dug into the seams of his chest as she clumsily rolled her hips against his in a silent plea for him to stop teasing and get on with it already. 

Pretending not to notice her desperate whines of want he continued to caress and grope her wings. "Megs, please! I need you!" He palmed at her closed valve panel. The thin plating was already hot against his hand as lubricant began to leak past the seams and smear his across his servo as she rolled her hips against his. 

"Please, I won't tease you like that again, I promise! Just frag me already!"

"Aww, finally had enough of the teasing?"

"Yes! Please, I need you!"

"You're lucky I'm in a better mood than I was earlier or else I might have just left you like this. I still could y'know, leave you to your own devices, struggling to get rid of all that charge."He chuckled finally deciding he'd tortured her enough, tapping his digit against her closed panels, signaling to get that she could finally open them. Her panels opened with a soft 'click' and a relieved sigh.

He extended one of his digits, letting it slide between the folds of Fyrestrike's damp valve, deep enough to circle the clenching inner rim but it still wasn't enough. She wanted- no, she needed more. Fyrestrike let out a long whine as she tried to fuck herself on his digit. Her servos clawed at the berth covers as he slid a second digit into her valve, thrusting them in and out in a quick measured pace. "You look so cute like this, begging and whining beneath me. It's almost makes all the teasing worth it." 

Megatron pulled his digits out, prompting an annoyed whine from the seeker below him, and let his spike pressurize in between her thighs. He rubbed her anterior node as he slid his spike until he bottomed out, he hadn't even started moving yet and poor Fyrestrike was already shaking on the verge of her overload. "Megs..... Please, I'm so close..." He set a rough, fast pace, watching her wings bounce with each thrust. Within minutes Fyrestrike was throwing her helm back with a breathless cry, her back arching off the berth as she hit her overload, incoherent praise leaving her mouth as she came back down from her high.

Megatron continued to frag her at the same rough pace, greedily chasing his own overload. He wrapped a servo around each of her thighs, paint them upwards and outwards so he could push his spike deeper into her valve, hitting her ceiling node with each thrust. 

Fyrestrike's wings twitched and fluttered as her charge built higher and higher again, her overstimulated valve cycling down on his spike as it dragged along clusters of sensitive inner nodes. Megatron hit his overload meer minutes after Fyrestrike had, overloading inside her with a low groan and sending her into another overload as she cried out and squirmed beneath him. The two laid there for a moment, letting the excess charge ebb from their frames before Megatron finally pulled out, a mix of their transfluid pouring from Fyrestrike's valve.

Fyrestrike pulled Megatron into a kiss, this one more passionate and slow than the kisses they'd shared earlier that night. This one was done out of love instead of pure lust like earlier that night, it was sweet and slow. 

Megatron pulled away, falling to the berth beside her and pulling her close to his chest. He watched with a soft smile as Fyrestrike made herself comfortable in his arms before settling with a soft sigh. "Still think Halloween is stupid?"

"Of course I do, but I will admit I had a little bit of fun."


End file.
